Warriors: Mothwing's story
by Wishpebble
Summary: what happened to mothwing when her bother and father vanished? was she free of hawkfrost forever? and by the way, i messes uo in the first chapter...
1. Prologue

Warriors: Warrior eyes

Mothwing's Story

Prologue

The cool air rushed above the river in the old camp. Sasha was about to make a important choice. She did not want to stay with these arrogant _clan_ cats; she never planned to in the first place. She sighed, _if it wasn't for that horrible tom Tigerstar I wouldn't be in this mess. I know what he's done, my kits though they need to be safe, but I am leaving tomorrow!_ She thought, and thought some more. Of course, Riverclan have been nothing but kind to me, a town rouge. They will take good care of my two kits. She nudged Mothkit and Hawkkit on the head. These names were made by the clan and its strange warrior code. Goodbye little ones.

"We will meet in the future" Sasha said her final goodbyes and left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Goodbye Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost, the dark Riverclan warrior was gone, out of mind. Well not exactly out of mind. Firestar was saved, yet Brambleclaw was not as happy as any other warrior would be.

_You will pay, brother, you'll time will come soon_, he heard his dead half-bother say.

_You are no son of mine, taking side of that….that infuriating kittypet! Killing your own brother, you are weak and believe me Brambleclaw, I will be back!_ Tigerstar's voice rang like broken ice inside of Brambleclaw's head.

"We….we….better bring Hawkfrost's body back to Riverclan." Brambleclaw murmured

Firestar agreed, "You may do so Brambleclaw"

"But you may NOT go with him Firestar, I must look at your wounds" The

Thunderclan medicine cat, and Firestar's own daughter said sternly.

Firestar nodded "Very well. Brambleclaw be back by Dawn."

"Of course" Brambleclaw left, wondering what Riverclan would say. He wondered what Mothwing, Hawkfrost's sister would say. He followed the trail until he was in Riverclan.

"Brambleclaw? What are you doing here? Wait…is that…Hawkfrost?" Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy asked

"Yes Mistyfoot, I'm afraid it is." Brambleclaw murmured, "Could you please get Leopardstar and Mothwing? I need to tell them how he died."

"Of course I will, but before I do, can you answer one question? Did he die while fighting a noble battle for his clan?" Mistyfoot wanted to know if this cat who had been clan deputy for a few moons, claimed he would be the best clan leader, was a lie.

"No", Brambleclaw said with no hesitation, "He died for power."

"Oh, I see" Mistyfoot said quietly, and quickly got Leopardstar and Mothwing.

"Fox Dung! You're telling me that Hawkfrost, a noble, loyal warrior, just happened to roll on a stick?" Leopardstar was outraged.

Mothwing on the other hand was scared.

_Hello Mothwing,_ a voice said

Hawkfrost is that you? Mothwing said to the voice inside her head Aren't you dead?

_Isn't it obvious? How can you be my sister? You are such a mousebrain!_ Hawkfrost obnoxiously snorted.

_Is it true? _Mothwing thought_, did you try to kill Firestar? Where are you now?_

_Of course I did! You are just as weak, as dumb as that stupid tabby fool! Now Mothwing, you will do as I say, or I shall reveal the truth. You have nothing over me right now!_

Mothwing shuddered. NO_. Hawkfrost you are gone. Forever. Now leave_.

"Leopardstar…Brambleclaw is telling the truth….I had a….dream."

"Hmm." Leopardstar frowned. "You have decided to tell me now? Instead of a gathering?" She added mock-fully.

"I'm sorry Leopardstar. I am, but Brambleclaw is telling the truth! Why would I…lie? He was my brother." Mothwing murmured, wishing that it wasn't true.

"Very well….Mistyfoot, go bury him."

Then Leopardstar took Mistyfoot aside. She whispered something in her ear, too low for Mothwing to hear. She looked as if she was apologizing.

"Then I must go to Thunderclan camp. I will…see you next gathering."

"Of course, Brambleclaw"

Hawkfrost is that you? Mothwing said to the voice inside her head Aren't you dead?

_Isn't it obvious? How can you be my sister? You are such a mousebrain!_ Hawkfrost obnoxiously snorted.

_Is it true? _Mothwing thought_, did you try to kill Firestar? Where are you now?_

_Of course I did! You are just as weak, as dumb as that stupid tabby fool! Now Mothwing, you will do as I say, or I shall reveal the truth. You have nothing over me right now!_

Mothwing shuddered. NO_. Hawkfrost you are gone. Forever. Now leave_.

"Leopardstar…Brambleclaw is telling the truth….I had a….dream."

"Hmm." Leopardstar frowned. "You have decided to tell me now? Instead of a gathering?" She added mock-fully.

"I'm sorry Leopardstar. I am, but Brambleclaw is telling the truth! Why would I…lie? He was my brother." Mothwing murmured, wishing that it wasn't true.

"Very well….Mistyfoot, go bury him."

Then Leopardstar took Mistyfoot aside. She whispered something in her ear, too low for Mothwing to hear. She looked as if she was apologizing.

"Then I must go to Thunderclan camp. I will…see you next gathering."

"Of course, Brambleclaw"

Mistyfoot saw his dark figure leave. How could this, strong, intelligent cat be the son of the...the…biggest evil to have reached the forest?

_He will be avenged, sister. Tigerstar will we avenged…_

Mothwing shuddered one last time.

"Of course" Brambleclaw left, wondering what Riverclan would say. He wondered what Mothwing, Hawkfrost's sister would say. He followed the trail until he was in Riverclan.

"Brambleclaw? What are you doing here? Wait…is that…Hawkfrost?" Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy asked

"Yes Mistyfoot, I'm afraid it is." Brambleclaw murmured, "Could you please get Leopardstar and Mothwing? I need to tell them how he died."

"Of course I will, but before I do, can you answer one question? Did he die while fighting a noble battle for his clan?" Mistyfoot wanted to know if this cat who had been clan deputy for a few moons, claimed he would be the best clan leader, was a lie.

"No", Brambleclaw said with no hesitation, "He died for power."

"Oh, I see" Mistyfoot said quietly, and quickly got Leopardstar and Mothwing.

"Fox Dung! You're telling me that Hawkfrost, a noble, loyal warrior, just happened to roll on a stick?" Leopardstar was outraged.

Mothwing on the other hand was scared.

_Hello Mothwing,_ a voice said

"Of course" Brambleclaw left, wondering what Riverclan would say. He wondered what Mothwing, Hawkfrost's sister would say. He followed the trail until he was in Riverclan.

"Brambleclaw? What are you doing here? Wait…is that…Hawkfrost?" Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy asked

"Yes Mistyfoot, I'm afraid it is." Brambleclaw murmured, "Could you please get Leopardstar and Mothwing? I need to tell them how he died."

"Of course I will, but before I do, can you answer one question? Did he die while fighting a noble battle for his clan?" Mistyfoot wanted to know if this cat who had been clan deputy for a few moons, claimed he would be the best clan leader, was a lie.

"No", Brambleclaw said with no hesitation, "He died for power."

"Oh, I see" Mistyfoot said quietly, and quickly got Leopardstar and Mothwing.

"Fox Dung! You're telling me that Hawkfrost, a noble, loyal warrior, just happened to roll on a stick?" Leopardstar was outraged.

Mothwing on the other hand was scared.

_Hello Mothwing,_ a voice said

Hawkfrost is that you? Mothwing said to the voice inside her head Aren't you dead?

_Isn't it obvious? How can you be my sister? You are such a mousebrain!_ Hawkfrost obnoxiously snorted.

_Is it true? _Mothwing thought_, did you try to kill Firestar? Where are you now?_

_Of course I did! You are just as weak, as dumb as that stupid tabby fool! Now Mothwing, you will do as I say, or I shall reveal the truth. You have nothing over me right now!_

Mothwing shuddered. NO_. Hawkfrost you are gone. Forever. Now leave_.

"Leopardstar…Brambleclaw is telling the truth….I had a….dream."

"Hmm." Leopardstar frowned. "You have decided to tell me now? Instead of a gathering?" She added mock-fully.

"I'm sorry Leopardstar. I am, but Brambleclaw is telling the truth! Why would I…lie? He was my brother." Mothwing murmured, wishing that it wasn't true.

"Very well….Mistyfoot, go bury him."

Then Leopardstar took Mistyfoot aside. She whispered something in her ear, too low for Mothwing to hear. She looked as if she was apologizing.

"Then I must go to Thunderclan camp. I will…see you next gathering."

"Of course, Brambleclaw"


End file.
